


【Hova】Hypoalgesia

by Regina1954



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina1954/pseuds/Regina1954





	【Hova】Hypoalgesia

-

 **Hypoalgesia** (n.)  
<Def.> : Decreased sensitivity to pain.

-

「噢。」  
Hope惊呼了声。

浓红的血珠自Ava手指上新划的伤口处冒了出来。而那双灰绿色的眸子只是定定地看着那道小血痕——或是某种程度上的忽视。她将菜刀放到水槽里，打开水龙头。

「Ava，你等我一下。」  
Hope拿起流理台上的厨房纸巾擦了擦手，而后对棕发女孩安静地微笑了下，离开切菜板上那团小小的碎洋葱。

这总会发生的，而它真的发生了。 Ava漫不经心地听着水声。还有Hope的脚步声。

「疼吗？」  
Ava的手掌被女人轻轻牵起，带到水流中小心地将指头上的伤口清理干净。 Hope的声音听起来很温稳，手上的动作则是一丝不苟而仔细。相较之下，Ava只是微蹙起了眉头。

「Honestly, I don’t know.」  
五官深邃的女孩抿唇，没有对上那双放松的绿色眼眸。她还没找到一个好的情绪去回应，而Hope，Pym博士聪颖的女儿，在很多时候都特别敏锐。  
「水很冰凉。」  
最后Ava补充，抽回了手，垂头打量着被包扎的指头。

「Alright. Now we need to speed up，」  
在她的反应中可能意识到了什么，Hope选择去快速地瞥一眼餐桌上亮起的手机萤幕。  
「Scott他们已经离开堵车潮了。」

Ava感到泄气。

这明明是她曾经想过的事，和Hope Van Dyne单独相处在一起。还是下厨——对她而言两者都是非常难得的事。现在。她的身子不是在分裂开来，不是在重新复合，不是在永无宁日般的疼痛中分分合合。她不再感到痛苦了，事实上，”痛”对Ava而言已经成为了一种被淡化的，属于过去的名词。

「Hope. 」  
Ava还是开口了，语调上扬得仿佛想起什么重要的事，只好又掩饰性地咳了声。她喜欢这个名字在舌尖上，越来越喜欢了。

「我在听着。」  
女人正用汤勺拌匀锅中的奶油浓汤，另一手在上方将香味拨给自己嗅了嗅。那Hope式的淡淡笑容代表满意。

但是Ava没有将话问出口，她突然开始数着拿出来的碗盘够不够。

「Ava？」  
Hope轻叹，抱着胸看向年轻的女人。

「......我是想知道，你刚刚说的是墨西哥辣椒酱，还是罗米斯科酱？」  
犹豫了一下后，Ava打开上方的香料柜，问道。

「你想谈的远比这个多更多。」  
关上炖汤时的温火，黑发女人挑起眉。  
「C’mon, 那时候发狠揍我的Ghost去哪里了？」

Ava的确想起她们在大厅交手的那一幕。

「我只是…… 」  
Hope的眼眸颜色现在看起来很深，能够将她卷入其中一般。 Ava相信她也早有感觉到她们之间存在的尴尬是什么。  
「Hope，我想要你知道——应该说，我需要你知道，我不会再试图伤害她了。」

「她？」  
终于听到答案之后，Hope的表情看来柔和了许多。

「Janet, your mother. I’m not gonna try to hurt her anymore. 」

Ava深吸了一口气后，才对着她说出这些话。

「过去的我......被痛楚折磨得想不了那么多了。It was like…… tearing me apart. 」

It hurts.  
她曾经对着Hope和Scott这么说过。那是一场恶梦，而曾有可能，她永远都没有机会醒来。

「我为了一个从没实现过的承诺被利用、成为特种杀手和为了活下去而不择手段的那些日子，已经结束了。Janet那时候大可以把我扔下等待死亡，但是她选择治疗我。」

她们通常不会侵犯到对方的私人领域的。然而Hope选择上前，犹豫了下，才放下温暖的手掌轻揉了揉Ava紧绷的肩膀。接着是深棕色的发顶，再一路让指尖顺下到那淡金到近乎是白色的发尾。

「我相信我的母亲，而她对你有信心。」  
Hope微偏头，看着Ava那双灰绿的眼眸怔怔地眨了眨。

「所以，你现在觉得舒畅许多了吗，Ava？」

强悍，美丽而稳重。 Ava不再继续直盯着眼前的女人，只是点点头，将视线向下移——虽然跟The Wasp这样强劲的对手交手过的感觉很好，但有那么一部分的她也对当时狠狠踢上这女人的举动感到有点不好意思了。

「那请给我墨西哥辣椒酱。」

Hope又微扬唇角笑了。

「We’re gonna spice up the night. 」

-

 **Hoar**. ****

「所以你跟Lang…… 」

事实上，Ava一开始脑中闪过的是”蠢货”这个词，包括他那叫她Baba yaga的三人组死党。

但是在Pym家里住下之后，Janet的温暖和Hope的自恃都让她收敛了许多。 Pym博士的部分基本上是被忽略的。

无论如何，虽然他们都在帮助她能够有个更稳定的治疗成效，她和Scott Lang这个人还是相当疏远——Hope却是他的伙伴。她现在已经有了除了疼痛以外多上更多的情绪，例如那是，嫉妒？

「Scott？」

今天对量子隧道的工程已经告一段落了，Hope坐在沙发的另一头看著书。闻语，她将书压在心口前，看向出声的Ava。

「你们......」  
Ava考虑了一下怎么说，才不会显得太笨拙。毕竟有太多年了，她没有能够好好感受那些感情的机会——除了Bill那淡淡的关爱，这是她少数被允许接收到的。

「是伙伴，他说的。」  
Hope耸耸肩，笑了起来。  
「但现在，我们的关系还满单纯的。」

这是一句相当暧昧的话，她的心里有某处刷成一片苍白。

Ava能清楚感觉到这新得到的灰色睡衣下，那颗正在用力跳动的实质心脏。  
「所以你们是情侣。」  
她的声音变得有些沙哑，但还是很冷静——艰难的那种冷静。

「天啊。」  
Hope的笑又多了许多，她轻轻摇头的方式带着一种不敢置信。但是不再解释。

「天啊，Ava。」

在沙发另一头的Hope Van Dyne又叹息了一次之后，继续将书本拿起来看了。

「你们俩女孩在聊些什么？」

Janet带着两杯热茶出现在客厅的身影，让Ava越来越习惯了。还有一种纯粹的安心感，对于不只是这位母亲角色一般存在的Janet，还有——

-

 **Hope**.

「那孩子小时候就特别倔强，也不爱哭，总是乖巧地等着我和Hank。」

「真的？」

「嗯，在我离开之前，一直是这样的。」  
Janet苦笑了下，啜了口甜的热茶。  
「Hope她啊，现在又变得更坚强太多了。」

Ava很清楚失去心爱的人是什么样的感觉。

「她很能干，也很聪明。」

打斗起来更是能够当作女子防身术的活广告。

「你听起来很仰慕那孩子呢，Ava。」

「没-没有。」

Ava捧着马克杯，望向窗外夜晚的海景——她看见了女人坐在沙滩上，而海浪在不远处温柔地拍打成碎浪，沾湿了她裸足边的细沙，夜风微是凌乱了她已经留了半长的发丝。

Van Dyne.

看来那本书让她的心情很不错。

「她跟你很像。」

「嗯？」

「你是个好孩子，Ava。你吃了很多苦，但那些既是成就你，却又不是全部的你。」

她闭上双眼听着Janet温和的嗓音，那股温暖的能量透过两人靠在一起的肩头，又在她的身体里头流动着。

「我怕我永远都不算是一个真正完整的人，我还是怕的。就像害怕死亡一样。」

「亲爱的，没有谁不是拥有一个破碎的灵魂。而总会有个人把你拼凑起来。」

「就像你治疗我？」

「是的。」

 **Hope** 。 Ava还是惦记着这个美妙的词，曾经是一种伤害，现在却是一个女人。

「谢谢你。」


End file.
